xmen_crossoversfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Matters
Family Matters was chapter 2 of the fanfiction, set on and around Deep Space 12. (Star Trek: Darwin) Summary Act 1: DS12 The chapter begins in the Darwin's Sick Bay, where Doctor M'koi has requested a meeting with Rogue about something important. M'koi shows her scans of her DNA from her recent physical which show anomalous DNA sequences that are indicative of a Bajoran-Human hybrid, despite the fact that Rogue's medical file indicates that she is a full human and that her Bajoran physical traits had been supressed. He suggests that Rogu e takes a trip to the Metreon Cloud, a popular destination on board Deep Space 12, where the ship has docked for upgrades. After Rogue leaves however, he consults with Admiral Xavier and indicates that there is more to it than they told Rogue, and that the USS Blackbird is on its way to DS12. On board Deep Space 12, Rogue is paying a visit to the Metreon Cloud in order to try and wrap her mind around what Dr. M'koi had just told her. She is soon joined by Jessica and Risty, and she tells them about what she had been told, Jessica says that it doesn't matter what she is, just that she is herself. Their conversation is interrupted when station security chases a little girl into the Metreon Cloud, after leaving her parents in a coma. Rogue tells station security to stand down and tries to calm the girl who introduces herself as Sierra Joyce, Rogue recognizes a fellow Mutant when she see's one. She leaves DS12 to go to the Darwin ''in order to get Sierra checked out. On board the ''Darwin, one of the doctors checks Sierra and confirms that not only is she a Mutant, she also appears to have the same abilities as Rogue. At the same time, Mystique is checking in with Magneto, informing him about Sierra and her mutant ability, Magneto gives Mystique the order to destroy the Blackbird when it arrives on Deep Space 12. Act 2: Strategy X When Xavier arrives in the Bak'u system, Rogue meets with him on board the Darwin in the lounge area along with Captain Scott Summers, who commands the Blackbird. There she explains the situation about Sierra, Xavier mentions that her parents have been, less than accepting of Sierra's powers, and because she had no one, someone would have to take care of her. Xavier and Scott suggest that Rogue take her in because of their shared powers and because Sierra has seemed to bond with Rogue. After Rogue goes to talk with Sierra, Scott mentions Rogue's record of being more unstable than other Mutants, but Xavier says that she needs to be given a chance, Scott finishes by commenting that there seems to be more to her than they know. Back in the Metreon Cloud, Jessica is talking with her fellow science officer Amanda Sefton about their love lives, or lack there of in Jessica's case. That's when they encounter Pitero and Wani, two of the officers on board the Independence, Pitero in particular seems to annoy Jessica. Another member of the Independence crew Alice also arrives, mentioning the arrival of the USS Persephone under the command of Captain Drash Elia on the station. On board the Blackbird, Rogue, Xavier, Jean, and Scott are talking with Sierra's parents about the possibility of Rogue adopting her. The conversation is brief, and Sierra's parents agree to the transfer of custody, and the couple leave Sierra in Rogue's care without argument. Rogue takes Sierra on a tour of the Darwin before arriving at their quarters where Irene Adler comes to visit soon after. Rogue admits to Irene that she had overreacted and appologizes for her behavior back on Earth, and Irene admits that she should have told Rogue the truth. Jess arrives soon after and goes to check on Sierra, while on the Blackbird ''Scott and Jean are discussing Xavier's decision to give Rogue command. After a talk with Irene, Rogue is informed that Mystique is acting on orders to destroy the ''Blackbird and kill Admiral Xavier. Act 3: Attack On board the Blackbird, Rogue along with Katrin and Commander Webber Torque, the Independence's Chief Engineer are trying to figure out what Mystique had done to the ship in order to destroy it. The crews are searching the Darwin and the Independence trying to find Mystique, but Rogue believes that she might still be aboard the Blackbird, and leaves Engineering to try and track her down. In one of the hallways, she finds a woman that she recognizes as Raven Darkholme, someone she had known growing up. Raven reveals herself to be Mystique, and attempts to recruit her to her side again, offering to use both Rogue and Sierra's talents to their full potential. When she gets a message saying that only Mystique can decrypt the file, Rogue attempts to persuade the woman to come and do it willingly, when that fails she uses her powers to absorb Mystique to get the code and use her powers to mimic Mystique's voice. She uses the code to save the Blackbird, but Mystique manages to escape. Back in her her secret location, Mystique is reporting to Magneto who says that now it is more imperative than ever to turn Rogue against Xavier. He finishes by saying that even Mystique is expendable, leaving Mystique angry. Act 4: Revelations Rogue is back on the Metreon Cloud, having gone through a debriefing on everything she got from Mystique's mind when she absorbed her. Scott approaches her in the club, he admits that she had let his feelings and misconceptions about her get in the way of working with her and welcomes her into the X-Men. Back on the Darwin ''as the ship starts to get ready to go underway, Rogue feels there' one last piece of information she gained from Mystique that was worth telling to someone. She goes to Kurt's quarters, where she informs him that she had discovered that Mystique is his biological mother. After that the ''Darwin ''leaves the Ba'ku system in order to uncover the truth behind Magneto's interest in the Quarren system. Quotes "I'm just getting tired of finding out things now instead of years ago when Irene could have told me, what's next, I'm really the result of a genetic experiment created by terrorists bent on galactic domination?"-Rogue. "Xavier is going to waste your talents here, the people I represent could use your talents to their full potential, both you and Sierra."-Mystique. Notes *Deep Space 12 comes from the Star Trek fanon ''Star Trek: Hidden Frontier. **This is the first published appearance of DS12 in this author's fanon. *The title of the second Act Strategy X was the title of the first episode of X-Men: Evolution. *Captain Drash Elia is an older version of the Helm Officer on board the USS Helen in the fanfiction Star Trek: Helen. *The chapter also references the planet Athena, a fan-made planet near the Romulan border Category:Fanfiction Chapters Category:Star Trek Darwin Chapters